dadsarmyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TARDIS2010
RE: Helping Yea, 'cos I told to come & help. :p Yeepsi 11:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure, just do wat I did, take the info, from the actual wikipedia page . Yeepsi 11:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Could u remove the red links? Those are connected to this wiki. Yeepsi 11:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Yeepsi 11:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Good idea Yeepsi 11:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) We dont need exactly the same images as wikipedia Yeepsi 11:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) K. Yeepsi 11:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Category There's already something similar, Home Guard. Yeepsi 12:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Non-platoon People Yeepsi 12:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) & for ppl like, Norman Blewitt, Captain Square, Recurring People. K? Yeepsi 12:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Yeepsi 12:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Character Pages I'll do Jack Jones, & Walker, u can do Frazer, & Pike, then both of us can do Godfrey? Yeepsi 14:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) U can start ur two pages when ever u want, I'll start my two in about 5 mins roughly, 'cos I've got a couple of thingsa to do. Yeepsi 15:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) When u upload character images, could u put them in the category 'Character images'. Thanks Yeepsi 17:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) This past day, has been a great improvement on the pages, Godfrey, Them Song, the Dad's Army page, Walmington-on-Sea, all done. :) Yeepsi 17:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Could u make the info boxes like the ones on the actual wikipedia? Yeepsi 18:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Just copy & paste the info, duh :p Yeepsi 09:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) As u can see, I've made a couple of pages since ur last vist, Pikey. Yeepsi 17:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Not at all, Pikey. Yeepsi 17:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Episode boxes If u have a look at 'The Man & the Hour' or 'Museum Piece', u'll see I have made the boxe's bigger to include, the Writer, the Producer, & the Viewing Figures (in millions). All u ned to do is update the other episode pages with the writer, producer, & viewing figures, info. Thanks Yeepsi 20:24, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Dad's Army Wiki:Administrators Yeepsi 16:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Dad's Army Wiki:Requests for adminship. Yeepsi 16:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Ur nomination is ment to resamble the example, I've done tht for u, also u missed off the pics for The Showing Up of Corporal Jones, & Shooting Pains, info for The Battle of Godfrey's Cottage, & the actual info box for The Loneliness of the Long Distance Walker. Yeepsi 17:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Request for adminship, accepted (I sound like a robot, dont I?). Yeepsi 18:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Photos How good r u at editing photo's on, like photoshop? Yeepsi 17:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Good, could u possibly edit the missing in action pic, to put 'FOUND' in a stamp-style letters? & the partilly, viewable border or the stamp? Yeepsi 17:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure, its ur choice really, also, no hurry on the 'missing in action' pic. Yeepsi 17:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes please! Yeepsi 18:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Dont forget the info box on The Loneliness of the Long Distance Walker. Yeepsi 18:08, September 9, 2010 (UTC) My answer : As a great man once, maybe twice, said "If I get any more, I'll be full", no wait... wrong great man :/ Yeepsi 18:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) If I send u pics via email, could u colour them? Yeepsi 20:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) New Categories? Can u think of any more categories tht could go on the Episode pages? 'cos the pages seem a bit emtpy. Yeepsi 18:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Lost Eps, category will be short, 'cos there is only 3, B&W sounds good, I'll make tht now. Yeepsi 15:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ur done so soon?! Yes please! Yeepsi 15:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) It looks awesome! Just one tiny, thing, could u roate the 'FOUND' into a diagonal positation? Yeepsi 15:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) K. Yeepsi 16:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) My answer : As a great man once, maybe twice, said "So, who's brain is this?", no wait... still wrong great man. Yeepsi 16:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) No, hurry m8. :) Yeepsi 16:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking u could do the Episode pages, 'cos really there isnt really any Character pages left to do. Yeepsi 16:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Good, good. Do u know wat today is? Yeepsi 16:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I mean today, Friday, it is ur official first (proper) day as an admin. (Talks to self) They grow up so fast, :') Yeepsi 16:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I've made Pages for the rest of S2 eps, & 1 for S3, so I need u to add the info boxes for them. Also its the anniversary of The Armoured Might of Lance Corporal Jones, 2morrow, which is 11th of September, :p Yeepsi 23:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Colouring Sure. Yeepsi 17:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) May I ask, wat programme do u use? Yeepsi 17:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Is it free? Yeepsi 21:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please, also did u see the my last comment in the prevoius message? Yeepsi 11:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow, just, wow. May I ask, how long does it take to colour an image? &, Have u ever considered to colour a buch of images then put them in a vid & show it utube? Yeepsi 11:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to improve the episode list to the end of S5, keep up the good work Pikey! Sure, u can also play the episode on ur DVD Player, then take a picture of the title card. :p Yeepsi 11:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Have u considered putting ur coloured images onto a website? Yeepsi 15:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Coincidently, 1 hour ago, 'Something Nasty in the Vault', was actully on BBC 2. Yeepsi 16:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Did u take a screenshot of the title card? Yeepsi 16:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Tht used to occasionly happen on the 'Collectors Wiki, & once or twice b4 on here. Yeepsi 16:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Let me have a go.Yeepsi 16:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) 'Annoying' Page problem Well, no luck so far. :p Yeepsi 16:52, September 11, 2010 (UTC) 8/ sorry, for not responding right away, I had to go to dinner, Chinese, mmhhm, exellent Yeepsi 17:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) U, still there? Yeepsi 18:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Sorry Actully, I never noticed u went offline yesterday. Title cards : brillant, just brillant (I think I've spelt tht wrong.) May I ask, how goes the images I sent u? Yeepsi 12:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking, we could add 'Repeats', to the episode pages, for all past, present, and future, repeats? Yeepsi 12:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) It may or may not be hard 'cos I know a couple of Dad's Army site, which havent been updated in a while, one hasnt been updated since 2004, & another since 2007. Yeepsi 12:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Good, good. Yeepsi 12:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sites http://home.btconnect.com/howejam/dadsarmy.htm, http://dadsarmy.retrospace.co.uk/index.html, I'm currently trying to find more. Yeepsi 13:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I forgot to add tht, :p Yeepsi 13:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Hello? Wake up, Rodger. Yeepsi 14:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Wat categories, should go on the It Sticks Out Half a Mile, page? Also, Wake up, Rodger. Yeepsi 15:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) We've reached a page Milestone, 42, which is, Room at the Bottom. Aslo, WAKE UP, RODGER!!! Yeepsi 16:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) How r the images coming along? Also, Operation Wake-up Walmington, Rodger. Yeepsi 17:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Its sunday still, also WAKE UP DAMN IT! rodger. Yeepsi 17:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh nvm.... Which image r u on now? Yeepsi 17:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Good, good. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wake_Up_Walmington. Yeepsi 18:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I've done a few my self, just ignore the 'Category:Home Guard track', Thanks Yeepsi 18:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Tell me, wat u change, k? Cheers, :p Yeepsi 18:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Wat categories, should go on the It Sticks Out Half a Mile, page? Yeepsi 18:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, also, wat do u mean by 'Radio Episodes?' ?Yeepsi 16:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Dont forget there will be some day's tht I'm not on, & u'll need help, so, do wat u think is right. Yeepsi 16:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) -_-', well, I think this is a perfect time for an original page, on this wiki, without info, taken from wikiepedia. Basiclly, make up the info, based on wat we already know of Jones' Dad. Yeepsi 17:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) The category can go, I was planning to add a different one for the guest characters, how about (sarcasticlly) 'Guest Characters' very original dont u think? Yeepsi 17:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Also, how r the images coming along? Yeepsi 17:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Good, good. Which image r u on now? Yeepsi 17:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) R u any good at editing audio? Yeepsi 17:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Good, 'cos on one of my beatles songs, after the words are finished being sang, the song continues with nothing for 2 extra mins, basiclly edit the song, down to 5 secs, after the words are finished being sang. K? Yeepsi 17:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Song Sent it. Yeepsi 17:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Well? Yeepsi 18:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) How, come it has taken u this long to reply? Yeepsi 15:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Rodger, u still there?Yeepsi 17:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) -_-' Yeepsi 17:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Sadly, no. Yeepsi 18:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) So, *cough* Song *cough* ? Yeepsi 15:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Even better, than wat I first had! but, 1 tiny thing, could edit the last 30 seconds out? Yeepsi 19:50, September 15, 2010 (UTC) George Jones Hey, sorry about the George Jones page but i had to leave it before I could work on it a lot. Internet is really bad for me. Keeps on dropping out. Sorry. Milestones Well, thts it, the Dad's Army Film, will go down in history, Pikey, as the 50th page of this Wiki. :') Yeepsi 09:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) re-edited the song yet? Yeepsi 15:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Why? & how come it took u so long to reply? Yeepsi 17:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:adminship??? I'm not quite sure. So, which image r u on now? Yeepsi 18:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I changed it? It must've been a mistake, sorry for any incovenience (I sound like a recorded phone call, don't I?). Yeepsi 15:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Fixed it. Yeepsi 17:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC) message? Wat message? Yeepsi 17:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New Pages! Do u have any idea's to do for new pages? Yeepsi 17:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Good idea's, u know there's no info for them? Yeepsi 17:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Good, also. Yeepsi 18:02, September 18, 2010 (UTC) B - Books On a Beatles related note, I bought some books, (one, about McCartney, & the other about the beatles in general.) at my local Hospice. :D Yeepsi 17:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) 06v19 Could u just ignore user 06v19. I know him from real life. Yeepsi 11:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) If u dont mind me asking, Where have u been? Yeepsi 09:09, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Well, nvm then. I see u've made Pvt. Sponge page, well done my dear chap. Yeepsi 15:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) TV shows Wat other old TV shows do u watch? besides Dr Who, & DA. Yeepsi 15:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) By old I do mean programmes from 60s-90s, do u watch Blackadder? Yeepsi 16:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) so, do u want to pause at DA wiki, & go make a Blackadder Wiki? I'm joking of course, or am I? Yeepsi 16:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Good, good. Yeepsi 17:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) btw, u might want to look at ur Gmail, inbox. Yeepsi 17:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Have a look at ur Chat invites.... Yeepsi 17:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes please. Yeepsi 17:26, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Advertising We need to Advertise! We need more ppl, on here! Can u think of any thing? Also, I was think, with my awesome Web designing skills, & ur Colourized images, we could make an awesome Web to show off ur colourized work, wat do u think? P.S. by accident I first put this on my talk page. Yeepsi 12:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC)